What Lloyd Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
by PrincessJulius
Summary: ZeloKra/SLASH/yaoi Kratos receives a late night visit from a unexpected guest while at Triet Inn. Lloyd is too curious for his own good and interrupts...well,you'll find out.


What Lloyd Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

There was a secret in Triet Inn.

A secret meeting between two lovers.

A secret love that would never end.

There were soft whispers coming from the large lump on the bed surrounded by discarded clothing. Sweet nothings whispered quietly.

"You shouldn't have come..." The gruff voice softly spoke as he brought his head above the blankets. Amber eyes looked deep into the baby blue ones beneath him as he gently kissed the pale cheek. His eyes wandered over his lovers face. Every soft detail that lay open for his to adore. The red hair was dimly lit beneath his shadow and the pink lips that he had been kissing earlier curled into a smile as he moved closer.

"Ah, come now. I know how much you like household visits..." Zelos taunted him by lowering his lashes, knowing how much he liked it. A small blush crept onto his cheeks as he tried to act cool.

"Why do you--"

His words were cut off as Zelos touched his lips to his own. A small shiver went through him and his eyes closed, enjoying the sweet treatment which he received. This red head knew all his weak points. His kisses were the most addicting thing in the entire world and he loved being the only one who received them. When he pulled back Kratos let out a slow breath. There was a hint of laughter in the low voice that purred beneath him.

"Now tell me you didn't want that..." Zelos looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the amber depths. He could see the need lingering just beneath the surface and pouted when he looked away. Laying back down his hand slid out of the auburn strands. Using his first two fingers he slid them down the muscular chest before him. "Mm...I can see that your little boy here does."

A large gasp came from his lips as his hips moved closer to the hand that had grasped him. The blanket slid down from his shoulders to rest on his hips. He gripped the sheet as pleasure shot through him. Zelos gentled his touch and Kratos looked down at him with a knowing look. He knew just how to play his cards. Seeing the look in the amber eyes Zelos moved up for a kiss as his fingers moved up to play with the soft hair on his navel.

_*Knock knock knock*_

The two ignored it the first three times, moving their bodies closer. Leaning back, Kratos pulled Zelos up with him. They broke apart for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes with affection before Kratos kissed the bare forehead in front of him. Zelos laughed lightly at the small show of affection. Kratos took his lips again in a more aggressive fashion, moving his hands over the thinner body within his grasp. Their intimate moment was ruined with a third knock.

_*KNOCK!!*_

They broke apart angrily, looking at the door.

"Hey, Kratos! You okay in there?" Kratos flinched inwardly as they both looked at the door. Zelos leaned close to his ear and whispered jokingly.

"_Your boys' right on que._"

"I thought I heard someone outside. Do you think it could be a burglar? Are you okay in there? Did you hear anything? Are you even there? Kratos?"

"_Zelloooss...._" Amber eyes glared fiercely at the blue eyes that apologetically looked back at him.

"Oops..."

"Uhh..." Kratos turned to face the door, trying to think of something. Trying to gather himself back together. "Don't worry kid. I'm fine, just go back to bed. You need some sleep if you want to fight even adequately tomorrow." Kratos looked at the door, unsure if it worked. There was a large huff before Lloyd's voice boomed through the door.

"_Fine_! It's not like I even cared anyways!" Lloyd stuck his nose up and stomped off in the direction of his room.

Inside the room, both sighed simultaneously. Zelos' was just a little more emotional.

"You really care for him don't you? You have such a warm heart." He smiled sweetly as Kratos quietly yelled at him. Zelos' smile didn't waver.

"_Shut up!_" He turned away, crossing his arms as a small blush of embarrassment touched his cheeks. "Anyways, it's not like--"

"Ah...ah...ah-CHOO!!" Kratos stopped what he was saying to wrap an arm around his slim shoulders as his body curled up, his hands cupping his nose.

"Bless you..."

There was a thunder of feet racing across the hardwood flooring in the hall outside the room as Lloyd raced back to the door that he had just left. There was a large smile on his face as he spoke with confidence.

"Hah! I knew you were sick! Don't worry, I'm coming in!"

The two on the bed turned pale, eyes widening in fear.

Kratos leaped off the bed and raced for the door.

"_NOOOOOOO!!_" The doorknob jiggled and the door started to open.

He ran right into it, slamming the door against the body on the other side. With a sigh he leaned his top half around the door, glaring at the dark haired boy. His voice was cold as per usual, but he restrained himself from doing anything rash.

"**Kid.** I said I was fine now got to bed and sleep before I make you."

Lloyd's chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle and Kratos looked at him awkwardly. What on earth was his problem?

"What's with all this secrecy? You must be doing something _really--_" The door was shut, catching his nose in the process. Lloyd pouted at the wooden door in front of him as he rubbed his sore nose. Sighing in defeat he turned with slouched shoulders in the direction of his room. "Man...I really wanted to know..."

Zelos watched as Kratos leaned back against the door, eyes closed as an aggravated sigh passed his lips. Opening his eyes, those amber depths glared at the redhead on the bed. Zelos swallowed loudly and backed up on the bed, pouting with an innocent face.

"_Zellooosss....._" The brunette started stomping towards the bed and Zelos flipped over and crawled for the head of the bed in attempts to escape. Kratos caught his ankle and yanked him back in his direction. Zelos was quiet, simply looking back at him. "You're going to pay for the trouble I had to deal with tonight..." Blue eyes looked back at the other man with innocence. "I didn't even _want_ you here."

Zelos bit his lip teasingly and wiggled his toes. Kratos twitched as the appendages moved against sensitive tissue. Zelos smiled cockily at the response.

"Just goes to show how much power I have over y--"

The words were cut off as Kratos pulled him in for a rough kiss, startling the redhead. Almost immediately following the contact, blue eyes were concealed by pale lids as he closed them, leaning into the passionate kiss. Kratos tilted his head a little for more access getting onto the bed on top of the limber body already there. Soft sounds came out of their mouths whenever they parted for a breath between kisses. Kratos pressed his leg against the pale thigh and Zelos moaned, his body beginning to move restlessly against the sheets.

"Mmn..."

Their eyes met and the emotion in the depths revealed the strong love they felt for one another. There was nothing in the world that could possibly shatter that affection. It was there for both angels until they died long after the world's demise.

----The Next Morning----

"Hey, Kratos..."

"Uhh..." The brunette groaned and looked off into space, ignoring the others that were around him.

"Kratos, you look really tired." The blond's voice almost seemed like a banshee's cry against the poor ears of her victim and his eye twitched slightly. Why was everyone so loud??

"Are you maybe _sick_ or something?" Lloyd asked grudgingly, looking at the pissed off looking man that stood as if he were on a bit of earth that would crumble should he move. There were large bags under his eyes and a frown on his normally stoic face. There must have been something wrong with him. After all, he _had_ sneezed the night before.

"Yeah Kratos, what did ya do?" The energetic redhead leaned near him tauntingly as he smiled, his blue eyes dancing in the light. He was perfectly fine, not tired, not sore...Kratos was beginning to think he should have punished him just a _little_ harder than he had... Amber eyes looked down at the pale face that held such deceiving innocence. Daggers could be seen flying from those amber eyes to pierce the redhead on every inch of his body.

"Hn...nothing..." Zelos's smile was mischievous and he stood up beside Kraots. He leaned closer as the others left, moving on ahead to go window shopping.

"You know...you _could_ admit that we--"

There was a rather loud thud as Zelos fell to the ground, head buried in the dirt before Kratos stalked off. His hand hurt but he was pissed. Zelos's legs, that were sticking up in the air twitched. The group made way for Kratos as he went by them, chin held up in anger.

"Let's go. He'll be fine."

The others quietly followed Kratos while Collette, Lloyd and Raine stayed back to help out the redhead. It was weird for Kratos to act out so violently against his friends. Lloyd looked after the brunette with a weird look. There had to be something wrong with him.


End file.
